Moses and the Shepherdfrom the great Molana
by priestess Venus
Summary: hi there! first,this isnt an inuyasha fic! i just had to choose something...!this a poet i am in love with it! i liked it so much that i just wanted you to read it too! please read! i am sure you will love it! its for everyone in every ages!


hi ! this a poetry from my beloved molana... i loved this one so much that i wanted every one to read it too!please review and say if you want more from him... first we will have a little biography from him...:

* * *

><p>Jalal-e-Din Mohammad Molavi Rumi was born in 1207 CE at Balkh in the north-eastern provinces of Persia (present day Afghanistan), to a Persian-speaking family. His father Baha al-Din was a renowned religious scholar. Under his patronage, Rumi received his early education from Syed Burhan-al-Din. When his age was about 18 years, to avoid the Mongol invasions, the family moved westward through Iran, Iraq, and Syria, meeting famous writers and mystics, such as the revered poet Attar, who authored the finest spiritual parable in the Persian language, "The Concourse of the Birds." The family's flight ended in 1226 in the Anatolian city of Qonya—capital of the Seljuk Turkish sultanate of Rum, from which the poet's name derives. Rumi settled, taught, and composed here until his death in 1273. Although Konya's sultans were forced to pay tribute to the Mongols in 1243, the city remained a safe haven for Islamic culture, gathering outstanding minds from far horizons in a tormented age.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moses and the sheepeard;<strong>_

On the path Moses came upon a shepherd  
>His prayers with his God he overheard.<br>Where are you so your needs I can serve  
>Mend your shoes, your hair comb, curl &amp; curve.<br>Wash your clothes, kill your lice, pick your nits  
>Bring you milk, while your Majesty just sits.<br>Kiss your lovely hands, and rub your tiny feet  
>When it is time to sleep, sweep your room, make it neat.<br>For you I will sacrifice all my goats  
>Thinking of you I shout and sing my notes.<p>

The shepherd is this manner went on and on  
>Moses asked, who do you talk to my son?<br>Said to the only One who gave me birth  
>Did the same with the skies and this earth.<br>Said Moses, poor man, you just ruined your luck  
>Not yet found God, infidel, you are stuck.<br>You blaspheme, you babble such idle talk  
>Gag yourself, inside your mouth stick a sock.<br>Of your blasphemy, the whole world now stinks  
>Piety in mire and muck now sinks.<br>Sandals and leggings are what you deserve  
>Wanting all these for the One, you have some nerve.<br>If at once you do not hold your tongue  
>Fire and brimstone will burn so strong<br>If there is no fire, then whence the smoke?  
>Soul is blackened and spirit is broke.<br>Did you know that God himself will be the Judge?  
>Your belief and insolence will make him grudge.<br>Mindless friendship is no more than enmity  
>God has such servant for as long as eternity.<br>Who do you think you address? Uncle or aunt?  
>For Glorious One, body and need don't count.<br>He who drinks milk needs to be growing up  
>Shoes are but for the feet that need to walk or hop.<br>If you speak of these, say for creatures  
>What God said, he is me, I, his features.<br>He who thus speaks, will roll in disease  
>As well as he, I too have lost my ease.<br>He who has lost hearing as well as sight  
>This disease is much worse, with endless fright.<br>If you call him Fatima, a woman's name  
>Though in creation, they are both the same<br>Will seek vengeance with blood, and will blame  
>Although compassionate, kind and perhaps tame.<br>Fatima, for a woman is only praise  
>For a man, spear wound, set ablaze.<br>Arms and legs our features define and paint  
>Yet for Almighty God, pollute and taint.<br>What the Almighty deserves is only praise  
>Parent &amp; child, he will give birth and raze.<br>Whatever has a body, birth must own  
>And what is born, on this side is thrown.<br>Everything in existence in this world  
>Is caused and no doubt will unfold.<p>

Said, Moses, you have now cut my tongue  
>I repent, cause you have made my soul wrong.<br>Rent his own shirt, steamed and sighed  
>Unto the arid desert fled and cried.<p>

God's voice came to Moses at that time  
>Separating our lovers is a crime.<br>You have come with the purpose to join & heal  
>Not sever and differences reveal.<br>Keep away with all your might from making part  
>Creatures begrudge each other and depart.<br>To each I have given a unique face  
>And a way to express and embrace.<br>For him all my praise , for you the blame  
>For him all sweetness, poison your game.<br>We transcend cleanliness and things vile  
>Tardiness, agility, foolishness, guile.<br>I do not profit from what I demand  
>For their own goodness comes every command.<br>Hindis in their own tongue God will praise  
>Sindis in prayer their arms will raise.<br>I do not become cleansed from counting beads  
>Rosary clears and lightens their needs.<br>We do not hear complaints of their ordeal  
>We look inside &amp; see what their souls reveal.<br>We observe and can see the humble heart  
>Although much arrogance tongue may impart.<br>Since the heart is the essence, to transform  
>It's motive, to give birth to shape and form.<br>How many words, adjectives and metaphors  
>I want fire, burn with fire, burn in scores.<br>Fire of Love sets your heart and soul ablaze  
>Every thought and every word scorch, erase.<br>Moses, although proper and nice may be some  
>Others with soul on fire may have come.<br>The lovers, with each breath once again burn  
>In a ruined city, you can't tax and earn.<br>If his word is wrong, do not say that he lies  
>Washing the martyr's blood, purpose defies.<br>This blood, every water will exceed  
>This sin supersedes every good deed.<br>Inside the Kaaba, which way to face?  
>Footwear for the diver has no place.<br>Guidance of he drunkards do not seek  
>Of mending shirts to renders don't speak.<br>Nation of Love is other than religion  
>For Lovers, God is nation, faith and region.<br>Without love, those ruby lips are just a fad  
>In the ocean of sorrows love ain't sad.<p>

In Moses' head God then planted the seed  
>Of hidden secrets that no mind could breed<br>With many stories, his heart would feed  
>That sound and sight and sense easily exceed.<br>Any more explanation is just insane  
>Giving more information will be in vain.<br>If I say, it will uproot every mind  
>If I write, pen after pen it will grind.<p>

When Moses heard the Lord's harsh reprimand  
>Ran after the old shepherd over the sand.<br>Footprints of the shepherd he would trace  
>Dust and wind of the desert gladly brace.<br>Agitated steps of one like he  
>Apart from other prints one can see.<br>One step, just like a rook, straight and long  
>Another, just like a knight, aside flung.<br>Sometimes will rise up, like a tall wave  
>Other times, like a crawling fish behave<br>Sometimes writes of his state upon the sand  
>Like a fortune-teller, opening his hand.<br>Finally Moses found him, ended his search  
>With good tidings for shepherd to rest and perch.<br>Seek no ceremony, system or rule  
>To deny your aching heart will be cruel.<br>Your blasphemy is faith, light of the soul  
>You are saved, and the world is in control.<br>You are exempt from the rules of the Lord  
>Opening your heart and soul, you can afford.<p>

Said, Moses this too, I have passed by  
>I drown in bloody tears that I cry.<br>I've long passed that intoxicant tree  
>Hundred thousand years back, was set free.<br>I cracked my whip and my horse returned  
>Made this great dome that fate overturned.<br>Keeper of worldly secrets is the divine  
>I hail the very hands that made mine.<br>Yet now, my state defies speech  
>nay, not mine, it's out of reach.<br>The image in the mirror that you see  
>Is your own reflection, and not me.<br>The breath that all breathers inhale  
>Is worthy of the lungs, yet souls fail.<br>If you praise or say thanks in loud cries  
>Like the old shepherd, you will see your demise.<br>Even if all your praises are better  
>Compared to God's mercy, they won't matter.<br>Say no more, cause when the veil is pulled aside  
>Whatever they thought was, will not abide.<br>God accepts you praises from his grace  
>Permits you to pray, while a stone you face.<br>His prayers with blood are entwined  
>Your praise, impure images have defined.<br>Blood may be vile, yet in water dissolves  
>But impurities of soul, nothing resolves.<br>This can be cleaned only by god's grace  
>Else remains inside the man of disgrace.<br>In prostration I wish you turned your face  
>Understood meaning of divine grace.<br>How can I praise when my soul I taint?  
>Unless I punish evil with the goodness of a saint.<br>This earth, just like God, is kind and meek  
>Absorbs every dirt, yet flowers peak.<br>Till it covers evils in its mud  
>Instead, it yields flowers that bud.<br>Infidel surrendered his life in trust  
>Became worthless, descended lower than dust.<br>His essence flower and fruit did not yield  
>Gave up evil to earth, and his goodness shield.<br>Said I've gone backwards, in going away

I envy dirt and dust, the price I pay  
>I wish I'd never risen from clay<br>Like clay, with seeds I'd rather play.  
>This journey my soul has tested and tried<br>What gains this journey brought to my side?  
>He desires to return to the clay<br>he who sees no benefits coming his way.  
>To turn back, is nothing but his greed<br>To go forth, can only stem from his need.  
>Each plant that is seeking to reach its height<br>Increase, vitality, growth its right.  
>Whenever it turns around towards the earth<br>Will face draught, disease, even dearth.  
>And when your soul is looking above<br>It can only increase in its love;  
>If you look towards the earth for your wage<br>You're a bird that is trapped inside a cage

* * *

><p>hhhaaaaaaaahhhh! i just love it! please review or send privet massages if you want the links from all his poetries...<p> 


End file.
